Chapter 45 - Picking Up The Piece’s
It's been three months since Haze attacked the Hidden Shadow Village and was wiped out by it's villagers. During that time Timothy defeated both Helix and Kysis saving the village in the process. During this time the village had been rebuilt and the villagers picked up where they had left off before Haze's attack. Ash and co had all gathered in the Hoshikage's office and where they were all talking. "So how is Timothy doing?" asked Shia "He's doing allot better...his injury's healed up allot quick than I thought they would." said Jin "What do you mean?" asked Shia "It's hard to explain, but most of the injury's he had should've killed him. His ribs were completely smashed, a few of his internal organs were damaged beyond repair, and not to mention he should have bleed to death after losing nearly 5 and a half pints of blood from that gapping hole in his arm. What I’m trying to say is that somehow his body was able to repair itself, like some form of regeneration ability or something." said Jin "How is that possible?” asked Tanza "I don't know...somehow he is able to regenerate himself in a slow, but very effective way. It unlike anything I‘ve ever seen in a human." said Jin "You know I’ve noticed some other strange stuff to." mentioned Ash "What do you mean?' asked Shia "Well it was awhile back when we spent the night at Sleeping Dragon Lake. We were attacked by Randy, but before the fight started he threw a kunai at Timothy. When the kunai hit him it just bounced off him without even leaving a scar. It was like his skin was some kind of armor." remembered Ash "Chu." nodded Pikachu "That's because it basically is." said A voice They all turned around and saw Timothy standing in the doorway with Alice, Kim, Kachu, Nina and Nikita all behind him. "We didn't hear you come in." said Eria "I know." smiled Timothy as they all walked into the room and he sat down in a chair. "So how are the repair's to the village coming along?" asked Timothy "There all going smoothly and what about you. How are you feeling?" asked Shia "I feel better than I have in years, my energy's are flowing smoothly like a raging waterfall." laughed Timothy "Chu." said Kachu "What about Kysis...how is she doing?" asked Misty "Why don't you ask her yourself." smiled Timothy He reached in his jacket and pulled out a luxury pokéball and tossed it above his head. The pokéball popped open and the small Kibishi appeared on Timothy's knee looking around at everybody in the room. "Where am I?" Kysis asked as she looked around the room. "We're in the Hoshikage’s office." said Timothy "Oh." said Kysis nervously looking around the room. "Hi Kysis." greeted Misty as she walked up to her. "Hi what's your name?" asked Kysis "I'm Misty Waterflower…so Kysis how are you doing today?" asked Misty "I'm fine it's nice to meet you Misty." nodded Kysis "You to." smiled Misty "My name is Ash Ketchum and this is my buddy Pikachu." greeted Ash "Pika...Pi." waved Pikachu from Ash's shoulder. "I'm Brock Harrison it's good to meet you." greeted Brock "It's good to meet you to Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock" nodded Kysis "She's so sweet." smiled Eria "She was raised by her parent's to be a little lady." smiled Timothy as he rubbed Kysis on the head. "Hay how do you know about my parents?" asked Kysis as she turned around and looked at Timothy. "Well when I sealed you away we became linked and I was able to learn everything about you." smiled Timothy "If you knew my past, then how come you didn't tell me before?" asked Kysis "Would you have listened...I think not. You are kind of stubborn." smiled Timothy "No I’m not." said Kysis "And to come to think of that." said Hinta She walked up to Timothy and punched him in the arm. "Ouch." laughed Timothy "That's for calling me stubborn when you were fighting Helix." said Hinta "Well it's true...both of you are stubborn." laughed Timothy "Pika...Pi." nodded Kachu "Me." nodded Nina "Bi." nodded Nikita "I told you." laughed Timothy "Didn't nobody ask you all to add in ya'll to sense." retorted Hinta as she punched Timothy in the shoulder again. "Anyway like I said I know everything about you, from the first time you saw a human, to when you first used your power's. I even know that your favorite food is strawberry's." smiled Timothy "Be...Be...Bee." said Nikita rubbing her stomach. "Me...Me...Mew." said Nina rubbing her stomach. "Yea...some strawberry's do sound good right about now." nodded Timothy "I see, but you could've told me." said Kysis "Yea I could have, but I still wanted to beat your butt for how you beat mine the last time and now we're even." laughed Timothy as he picked her up and started blowing on her stomach. "Hay stop it." laughed Kysis They all looked at Kysis laughing and giggling like any ordinary pokémon would. Shia stared at Kysis for a few minutes and then she started to smile. "I guess she can change." thought Shia to herself. "I'll get stronger and we'll have rematch." laughed Kysis as Timothy sat her on the floor beside Kim and Kachu. "Alright then bring it on little lady. I'll fight you anytime and anywhere." laughed Timothy "Hay as long as it's not in the village." said Tanza "Hunt...Hunter." nodded Haunter "Yea, we worked to hard to rebuild." smiled Aussa "Don't worry we won't." smiled Timothy "Pika." said Kim to Kysis "I don't know." said Kysis "Anyway back to the real conversation...before you were talking about my skin. My skin is basically a suit of armor reinforced by energy depending on the situation." nodded Timothy "How and why?" asked Brock "I'm not sure, but as long as I can remember my skin has always been as tough as dragon's skin. It's naturally tough enough to withstand a strike from a blade or a bullet from a gun, but when I put my energy behind it I’m almost untouchable." smiled Timothy "But when you fought Helix and Kysis how come they were able to cut you?" asked Hinta "Yea when Helix struck you with his Lighting Blade, he was able to cut you." mentioned Jamie "Didn't I say that i was almost untouchable...you see when I fight somebody as strong as me or stronger their able to damage me allot easier." said Timothy "Oh I see." nodded Jamie "The regeneration on the other hand...now that I really can't explain, but what I can tell you is that given enough time my wounds heal themselves. That started long before we left to train a year ago." smiled Timothy "Well enough about that cause I’m getting hungry." said Tanza "Yes it is past lunch time." agreed Shia "Well how about we all got out to eat at a you can eat restaurant." said Timothy "Sounds good to me...I’m starving." agreed Ash "Chu." nodded Pikachu "Hay let me choose where we eat?” asked Eria "Alright I’m buying, so let's go. I'm like Ash I’m starving to." laughed Timothy "Oh boy...I feel sorry for the cook at the restaurant." snickered Alice "Well I have to eat don't I." smiled Timothy "But the way you eat you'll eat everything at the entire bar." snickered Alice "I know and then they'll have to bring more out." smiled Timothy "You Snorlax." laughed Rodney “What about it Shia…do you want to come along?” asked Timothy “No thanks…you kids go ahead and have fun.” smiled Shia “Ok…we’ll see you later then.” waved Timothy as they all left of her office talking and laughing. To Be Continued...................................... Category:Season 2 Content